Solar modules of this type are known, for example, from patent documents US 2004/0069341 A1, EP 1 885 038 A1, CN 2893950 Y or CN 201252107 Y and are used for mobile supply of small electrical devices such as mobile telephones, laptops etc. The known devices are designed as hand-held or desk top devices, wherein the solar panels can be opened out in the manner of a fan and closed up for transport purposes.
The aim of the invention in respect of this is to provide a solar module that is suitable for stationary use in the open, e.g. as power supply assembly for a family home.